Chosen A jumi's Tale
by Danceingfae
Summary: Three characters are unwillingly brought together in order to rid the world of evil, as deemed by three artifacts. The underline story in it is a gasp, full of meaning, feelings, friendship and hurt.
1. Chosen

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to D&D, the modules used to help create this story, or the character of Jumi. The only thing owned in any sense, is the story line itself, and the three main characters personalities. The Jumi is a character created by Cheese Master based on the Jumi characters made by Squaresoft. 

This is the work of three people and not one alone is responsible for the contained story. This work consist of many modules and lots of imagination. The authors are Cheese Master, SilverBane, and myself. A combined effort resulting in lots of laughs, fighting, and much more. This is the story.

Ch1 - Chosen

Over four thousand years ago, an unlikely group of humans, elves, and jumi saved the world from darkness and despair. For that time at least. What is a jumi you ask? Well they are a creature elven in appearance, with out the pointy ears. Their spirits resides in their core, a gem, the size of a medium fist, which rest where the belly button would be. One of the most obvious ways to spot a jumi, is the hair and eyes, for it will be the color of their core, and sparkle like a gem. 

Currently our view is taken to Krom. A small community through many adventurers have passed. Coming in from a two week journey from the docks, is a topaz jumi who looks around his late teens. Though jumi have been seen before they were still more hidden than elves were. He smiled politely at the people who stopped and stared as he walked by but this wasn't casual. He was here, looking for two other jumi that lived in Krom. The only other jumi that lived here.

"Excuse me,' He asked a guard. "Do you know where Lavitz the Lapis Lazuli mage resides?" A jumi's full name would be their first name, followed by their core and what profession they were in.

"With his master, Malkist." The guard replied. Once he received directions, he nodded his thanks and headed out. Finding the right location he knocked and waited. It wasn't too long until an older man opened the door. Must be Malkist, Lavitz's master. 

"Can I help you?" Malkist asked. 

"Yes, I am looking for Lavitz."

"Ah, I'll get him for you," Malkist turned and called: "Lavitz, you have a visitor. Make it snappy." The sound of snapping fingers was heard as the old man sighed. 

"Ass," He muttered and moved away as Lavitz stepped into the doorway. His eyes were a very deep blue, finely chiseled features, that would make any woman's heart flutter, framed with an arrogant smirk. 

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Tolqwist the Topaz fighter. I come from the Bejeweled City bearing a message." The Bejeweled City is where most jumi's reside. "Some mages about two days away from here uncovered some jumi artifacts. The jumi council will pay for your services to retrieve them and return these artifacts to the Bejeweled City."

"Certainly," Lavitz chuckled. "Of course they would require my services, with a few selected others." He waved his hand casually at Tolqwist as he said this.

"There is one more we need to find," Tolqwist said. "Danielle the Diamond Cleric."

"Oh her," Lavitz rolled his eyes. "Well if they want her she'll probably be at the temple." His tone was bored, obviously he didn't care much for her. The mid-day sun was high as they set out. Following Lavitz to the temple, Tolqwist knocked and watched the door open. Not seeing anyone, he went to step forward bumping into an invisible force.

"Oh yes," Lavitz chuckled. "A powerful mage had given the temple an unseen servant." He meant his Master Malkist. Tolqwist only shook his head and slowly walked forward not wanting to run into the unseen servant again. Searching for a few minutes, they found a cleric.

"Last I saw of Danielle she was headed to the broom closet to gather supplies."

"Because all she is good for is cleaning," Lavitz whispered. Tolqwist shot him a glare and sighed.

"Wait here," Tolqwist told Lavitz. He merely shrugged and leaned against the wall watching Tolqwist walk away. Rounding a corner he found some one, leaning into a closet. He wanted to make sure this was Danielle and caused a shimmer. This was a jumi trait shared by all jumi, mostly for location finding. Because of this you won't find many jumi thieves. It emitted a high pitch noise and caused the gem, hair and eyes to sparkle.

"Lav-" She stood up fast ready to blame the jumi she thought responsible. He facial expression changed from stern to gentle when she saw Tolqwist "Oh, hello." She gave him a polite smile.

"Are you Danielle" he asked, though the question was really not necessary. Her hair, was clear though glimmered like a prism. In the right light, you could see that it fell to her waist. The only part of her eye that could be seen was the exact center, the iris. Around her neck was her holy symbol, this one stood for the highest Goddess Edin.

"Yes, I think so," Danielle fingered her hair and shrugged. Tolqwist explained the same thing to her as he did to Lavitz but didn't mention that the mage would be going with them. 

"Sounds good to me," Danielle said. "I just have to make arrangements with the higher cleric."

"Meet me later this evening at the inn," Tolqwist nodded and left. After telling Lavitz the same, he went straight over and ordered a strong drink. He had a feeling he would need it to deal with Lavitz. It wasn't until later that business started to pick up, getting more crowded. When Danielle arrived she looked around for a moment before she spotted Tolqwist, and edged her way over. Nodding hello's and hi's to the few that called out Danielle sat down. Before words can be exchanged between the two a screech was heard from the doorway. 

"Lavitz!" Many female voices chorused at once. Most of the woman rushed forward surrounding him. 

"Of course," Danielle rolled her eyes. "Can't go anywhere with out attracting all the girls attention." She gave him a quick glance over before turning her back to him. Unlike the other woman, Danielle found him attractive, but could not stand his attitude. Also she refused to run around as a servant for him doing the most menial task, that he always seems to have some girl doing.

"Just a moment," Tolqwist got up interrupting Danielle's thoughts. He went over pushing his way through the girls. Shouts of dismay were heard as he reached Lavitz. 

"If you're quite finished," Tolqwist blandly stated.

"Oh, yes," Lavitz nodded. "If you'll excuse me ladies." The girls all groaned as both made their way back to the table. As they sat down Danielle raised a clear eyebrow and stood up.

"Wait a second."

"He's going with us," Tolqwist said.

"Does he have to?" Danielle stopped realizing how rude she was being but then saw the smug smile on Lavitz face. "Oh, no, I'm not going." She turned to walk out the door.

"Just a moment," Tolqwist called out. She stopped and let out a sigh before turning around. Sitting down she gave Lavitz a polite smile, forced. As Tolqwist explained the offer once more, the other two jumi's ignored each other.

"We can meet in the morning to head out," Tolqwist said. "Passage is paid for the boat to the Bejeweled City and you will have a place to stay over there."

Early the next day, Lavitz arrive with a horse and supplies. Danielle was already waiting outside with Tolqwist and his horse. Not wanting to ride with Lavitz, she shared Tolqwist horse with him and was able to reach the digging site, with in a few hours. 

"Good day," Tolqwist greeted dismounting. "We were sent to retrieve jumi artifacts that were uncovered here."

"Ah yes, you three are no doubt jumi," One of the mages said. "They are over here." Leading them over, they found a bastard sword, a circlet, and arm bracers. 

"We tried to use them, but we can't wield the sword, none of us can, though others can wield swords." The other mage spoke up. "The circlet doesn't do anything when put on, and the bracers, won't clasp. The runes are the only evidence we have that they are jumi artifacts." Tolqwist reached over grabbing the sword. Astonishingly, it turns completely topaz, and sends a rush of a feeling of power through his body. Power and strength. Momentarily he forgot his surroundings and stood mesmerized. 

"Whoa," Lavitz breathed seeing Tolqwist look astounded and saw the sword change. "Let me see the bracers." Grabbing them, he put them on and felt a similar surge go through him with a feeling of defensiveness instead of strength. Danielle's eyes got wide, seeing the sword change and the bracers also change, this time to deep blue. Taking the circlet, she looked it over before gently placing it on her head. She also got a surge, with a comfort of increased wisdom. 

"We got a problem," Lavitz spoke up taking Danielle away from the feeling. "These won't come off." He was fumbling with the bracers which now clasped wouldn't budge. Danielle reached up and tried to pull off the circlet but it wouldn't budge. Tolqwist stuck the sword in the ground, but it stayed topaz. The mages watched with great interest, amazed and fascinated.

"Well we will just have to explain to the council what happened," Lavitz shrugged. "They can probably get them off." Thanking the mages, they were a few paces down the road when a voice was heard in all their heads.

'Halt!' A loud commanding voice commanded All three looked around confused. The voice was a deep masculine. 'In your belt dunderhead!'

'Try your arms!" Another voice added this one lighter but still masculine.

'Or on your head!' A female voice joined the group.

"I think the objects are talking to us," Danielle whispered.

'They finally figured it out, idiots!' The deep masculine voice uttered.

"Hey!" Lavitz glared at the bracers.

'Listen up, I am Knoff,' The deep voice introduced.

"Who?" Tolqwist asked.

'You're sword numb for brains!" Knoff said.

'I am Clade,' those must have been the bracers, the lighter voice.

'And I am Guhe,' The feminine voice introduced. 'Is that clear or do you need it spelled out for you?'

"Oh come on now, what is this,' Danielle asked getting annoyed like the guys. They were not appreciating the insults these things were calling them.

'As you already know," Knoff started in a bored voice. 'We are artifacts. What you don't know is that we were made by the Goddess Claress, before she was a Goddess.' Claress is the Goddess for jumi. 'Now found we will use you vessels, as a means to restore glory to Claress name and clean this world of things un-good.'

"Why us?" Tolqwist asked. 

'You were the first jumi to touch us, therefore becoming the vessels, which we will use,' Knoff replied curtly.

"And if we refuse?" Lavitz asked.

'Then we will take over you and make you do what we want anyway,' Clade replied.

"Oh, please just lets go," Danielle pleaded. "The sooner we get to the Bejeweled City, maybe the council can do something."

'There is nothing they can do, little girl,' Guhe said. Danielle looked like she was around her late teens, maybe early twenty's. 

"Little," Danielle questioned.

'Yes she said little, now please get on your little way,' Knoff spoke up not politely. The group hurried along, stopping in Krom to get further supplies and make arrangements for Danielle and Lavitz with their superiors.

"No that is quite understandable my boy," Malkist said even though Lavitz was in reality older than him, though he only looked about mid-twenties. "Go with my blessing." Lavitz collected what he needed and left. Malkist stood in place smiling at the peace then realized he needed some laundry done. Going through the house he saw a young girl Lavitz called upon to do chores and asked her to do it. She gave him a yeah right look before walking off.

"I believe that will be one of the few things I miss about that boy," Malkist sighed realizing he wouldn't have Lavitz to get girls to do all the small stuff for him. At the temple it was a different matter. This was a temple of Edin, the highest Goddess of the world. After Danielle spent some time talking with the high cleric, they came upon an agreement.

"What they come up with?" Tolqwist asked.

"I have to send a report about what happens," Danielle said. "If for some reason I can't come back right away, I have to send yearly reports, including on who I am with. Guhe said I might as well tell them I won't be back for a very long time." They headed to the coast as quickly as they could. Finding passage already paid, they sold the two horses and then boarded to find their rooms. A few females they passed already started to follow Lavitz around, while Danielle and Tolqwist looked about the ship. The passage overall would take about a month. At sea, Danielle was walking down the deck when she saw Lavitz talking and a group of females around him. Even Tolqwist was standing there listening. Getting closer she found out why, it was the same story she had heard enough she could recite it from memory.

"Once my father decided that I should leave to see what knowledge I could gain in the arcane arts, I decided to leave the continent." Lavitz said pausing to give the females time to sigh. 

"More likely because his parents couldn't handle his ego," Danielle muttered and walked away. Tolqwist saw her but stayed on interested in hearing more.

"While we were at sea, a sea creature attacked the ship," Lavitz continued not even noticing that Danielle had passed. "I of course stepped forward to help defend it and saved the life of my now previous master Malkist, who is a descendent of Dalrik, one of the great hero's who saved the world those four thousand years ago." More sighs followed. "So he took me in, teaching me about being a battle mage. Once he could teach me no more, he said I was free to go, but I decided to stay, help take care of the old man." After hearing this Tolqwist got up, feeling that Lavitz was exaggerating on his charitable nature, and headed down to where Danielle went. She was leaning against the side looking over the ocean. 

"How often have you heard that tale?" Tolqwist asked her.

"Too often to count," She replied. "You'll hear it many times over, believe me. That's what I had to see everyday." It was clear that they got along okay if Danielle and Lavitz tried but really didn't care for each other. 

"How come you two don't get along?" Tolqwist asked.

"Because I can't stand how highly he thinks of himself," Danielle said. "And he doesn't think I'm worth his time because I don't fawn over him like the other girls. I'll be damned if I ever fawn over a guy wanting to do the simplest things for him."

As for the tale telling he found that she was right. For the rest of the voyage, Danielle would purposely stop and walk the opposite way when ever she saw Lavitz with his female followers, and Tolqwist was soon walking away as well. Especially when the words of: "Did I tell you of how I save my master," came from Lavitz mouth. 

Reaching port, Tolqwist took the lead taking them to the Bejeweled City. Lavitz was born here, while Danielle was born on the other continent and had never seen the Bejeweled City. At one of the possible entrances, Tolqwist first had to find the rangers guards. The only way to be let in, is for them to materialize a door to pass into the mountain, where the Bejeweled City was located. Lavitz gave the inside a brief glance having been there, sixty years ago, while Danielle looked around in awe. A jumi lived a maximum one thousand years, reaching maturity at one hundred seventy. At that age they would look about seventeen by human standards. When they died of natural causes their entire body turned into the same gem as their core and became a part of the Bejeweled City. A part of the walls, the ceiling seeing as how there are gem bodies of many jumi over many generations. Inside it was enchanted to light and darken as the sun set and rises. 

There was over a thousand levels in the city, taking up the entire mountain, and the quickest way to get to where you want is to use the magical teleports to go around. A guide on the inside brought them before the jumi council, several floors up, while a small feeling of intimidation could be felt looking around. You were surrounded by many jumi. Most of them older and very experienced. Still looking around in awe, Danielle wasn't sure where to start.

"We have the artifacts," Tolqwist stepped forward. "But these two," He indicated to Danielle and Lavitz, can't take them off.

"Really?" One council member got up and started to circle them. She was an older female, Amethyst. Most jumi born were female, it was a female dominated society. Males were less common.

"They say that they will use us to regain glory for Claress," Tolqwist added.

"Would their names be Knoff, Guhe and Clade?" The council member asked. All nodded. "Well what we do know of these artifacts is they were formally Jumi, many , many years ago. Knoff was a fighter, Guhe was a cleric while Clade was a sorcerer. When they died or just before they died, they were taken by Claress and their knowledge transmitted into the now known artifacts. When bonded to three individual jumi, they will work together and not part from each other any in any way until death. Except you," The council member pointed to Danielle. When a jumi died an un-natural death, their body doesn't change. If they were resurrected with out permission from the high council and Claress grace there were sever penalties, none of them pleasant. 

"You can be resurrected by Guhe, once, with the grace of Claress." Danielle's eyes grew wide.

'All three have permission,' Knoff spoke though only the three could hear him. 'If Danielle dies a second time, like the first two if they should die, they can all be resurrected by what ever means, how ever many times necessary.' Tolqwist relayed what Knoff said word for word out loud for the council.

'Tomorrow we will depart to travel to the island of Arkapalago to avenge the wrongful death of the sea king of that island. Through these clods, we can help them achieve many great things, enhance their status perhaps.' Lavitz glared at his bracers while Tolqwist glared at his sword. Danielle couldn't glare at the circlet and settled for glaring at the floor. A jumi with no status was known as a clod, but Knoff made it sound like an insult. The order up was from the base of Clod, to half lucidia, lucidia, and then clarius the highest jumi ranking there was.

"Very well, tonight you will rest," The council member said to them. "Tomorrow you will part." The three were led to rooms where they could rest for the night. From one room muffled cursing was heard from Tolqwist until Danielle found something hard and threw it at the wall. He quieted down and thought for a moment of using his Jumi awareness to annoy her. The thought was quickly banished. Inside the Bejeweled City, if a jumi used the awareness, also known as sparkle, the entire jumi community will sparkle, everyone in the mountain. The punishment was most severe. First they would locate you, some how they know exactly who did it and then would bring you to the council. From there the punishment started. First they ripped out the core, most painful, and then replace it in the jumi and heal them. Then they would do it all over again, and over, and over, and over, many times. As long as the core is not left out too long the jumi won't die. 

In the morning they were awoken with breakfast in bed. Word spread fast that they bore artifacts and got special treatment. Once fed and freshened up, they met up and followed Tolqwist out to exit the city. Danielle took one last glance before they were out and headed to the coast.


	2. Island Voyage

Ch 2 - Island Voyage.

At the coast they had to pay for their own passage this time. After Danielle composed a letter to the temple in Krom, sending it on a different ship than they would be on, they boarded and settled in. Danielle went outside where she found Lavitz already with a new arrangement of girls and Tolqwist looking over the side. She went over standing next to Tolqwist purposely ignoring Lavitz, as the ship cast off.

"Can you believe how cute he is?" The two jumi looked over to see a small group of girls by them talking and pointing at Lavitz. 

"At least they didn't have to live with him," Danielle muttered. 

"You live with him?" The girls over heard, their faces going dreamy at the thought. "You're so lucky." The other girl sighed.

"No, no," Danielle stated. "I didn't mean it like that I mean-"

"She is not worthy," Lavitz cut in. The girls looked at him and sighed. Danielle bit down on her lip and clenched her fist.

"You see when I saved my masters life-"

"Not again!" Danielle threw her hands up in the air and stormed away. He continued ignoring the fact that she left and that Tolqwist edged away. Travel was about the same as before. Danielle avoided Lavitz, except for the few seconds when he was silent, not counting when he was asleep. Even then she wouldn't have been surprised to find he still talked about himself. With the sun rises and sun sets, Tolqwist could be found lingering in the sunlight or some times practicing. A few people would watch him practice and some would spar with him. Sometimes Danielle and Lavitz, with his fan girls, would watch though usually not in each others company. 

Nearly a week before the month was out, a terrible storm started brewing, driving all the passengers below into their cabins. Some settled down to sleep, with sounds of the storm outside echoing in their ears.

The next awakening was accompanied by a painful throbbing in everyone's head. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves shackled to a wall on a lower level of a ship. Too disoriented to speak, the only thing noticed was their armor and weapons were taken. The artifacts worn by Danielle and Lavitz remained, only because they could not be pulled off but Knoff, the sword was gone. A guard who was half orc, was nearby keeping an eye on everyone.

Sounds of the storm still ranged on outside while loud creeks and groans were heard. Steadily, the creaking got louder until the crunch of wood breaking was heard. Water rushed in with such a force, everyone was knocked back into unconsciousness. 

Waking first, Tolqwist raised his head and the first thing he saw was a beach through the hole the water crashed through. Sandy dunes, with some large stone in the background was as far as he could see at the moment through the hull. A steady drizzle was lightly spraying the shore outside and from the dankness feeling, he assumed it must be raining. Moving he found one shackled hand was no longer attached to the wall, the other seemed to feel loose. He had to tug and pull for a few minutes but Tolqwist was able to finally pull the chain of the other shackle out of the wall. Another look around he could see the orc guard staggering around outside, and a set of keys hanging on the wall.

Ignoring the pirate, Tolqwist grabbed the keys and tried each one until the shackles came off. He then proceeded to unlock Danielle and Lavitz, who were both still out and a human girl who was just waking up. Once he made sure that she was okay, he turned back to Danielle, and lightly slapped her face splashing some water on it. As a result she gasped inhaling some of the water and coughed as she opened her eyes. Turning her eyes to Tolqwist ready to scold him, he made a silencing motion with his hand and pointed to the orc guard outside. Peering out, Danielle saw him and nodded, then turned seeing that Lavitz was starting to wake up.

"What is your name?" Tolqwist whispered leaning close to the human girl. 

"I am Melisana," she said a little loud then quieted down as Tolqwist made a quieting motion. "I was traveling home to my father Melkeras, he is a merchant, on the island of Ventris, when the pirates attacked taking us prisoners."

"Possibly for slaves," Danielle whispered. Lavitz was simply looking disappointed at his clothes, which like everyone's been soaked. Further investigation they found a chest, which Tolqwist started to try the keys on. Danielle sat down and felt around her neck and gave a slight jump at finding nothing. Looking down she saw that her holy symbol was gone and felt a moment of panic. With out it, she couldn't do any spells or healing. Turning when she heard a light click, she joined Tolqwist at the chest. Inside he found his sword, Knoff, and Danielle's bronze holy symbol. Tossing it over to her, she caught it and put it on giving a sigh of relief. There was also a crossbow and forty bolts which Tolqwist gave to Danielle. Being quiet at this point Melisana kept looking over to Lavitz, just watching not really saying anything.

Sword drawn, Tolqwist headed out to question the half orc pirate. Bitter wind cut through his wet clothes like tiny daggers making him wince. Trying to be silent wasn't too successful as the half orc whirled around hearing him. The orc tried to say something but started to loose his balance and took a moment to steady himself. 

"Wha're ye doin outta ye chains?" He slurred and stormed forward to attack. In response Tolqwist tried to simply knock the half orc out, but had no luck. His blow ended up landing on the sensitive area on the back of the head, killing the orc instantly. Scowling in disgust as the body fell to the ground, he shook his head and walked away from the fumes of alcohol drifted up from it. Looking at the ship he could see something the others didn't know. Hurrying back he jerked his thumb behind him. 

"This thing is sinking we got to get everyone out." Tolqwist said. Giving a groan of frustration, Danielle strapped the crossbow onto her belt and like Lavitz, grabbed a broken piece of wood to use as a club as needed then followed the others. Stopping at the half orc, Tolqwist stripped off its dirty yet dry cloak and tossed it to Melisana, she was shaking the worst. Lavitz sat down attempting to meditate while Tolqwist went back pulling out wood to burn.

The girls surveyed the landscape. Close by, up some rock if climbed was a ledge while further down the beach it sloped down until you could walk around the rock formation. Danielle and Melisana looked at the rock and found it was too slippery to climb, mostly because of the light rain that was falling. With a sigh the girls turned and headed down the beach, with Lavitz and Tolqwist soon following behind them. Tolqwist caught up and urged them all to jog; they reached the bend in no time. The ringing of metal hitting against metal was heard on the other side, sounds of battle.

The top of the ridge could be seen, along with very little sight into the valley that sloped down on the other side of the beach. Tolqwist edged over getting a better look and saw a battle indeed going on between orcs and goblins. Looked like pirates. A little distance away from the battle was an old man who was watching the battle, but tied up. Returning to the others, Tolqwist explained what he saw.

"If I attack, both will turn against me," Tolqwist said. Danielle and Lavitz both looked at their make shift clubs and grimaced. Not much damaged could be done with these things and no one was really in the shape to take on a small army, not to mention two at this point. With a sigh, Danielle turned to look out of the ridge once more and her eyes grew wide with realization. 

"Guys," Danielle reached out to the nearest companion. "Look." Following where she was pointing were boulders, sitting on the ledge.

"Perfect," Tolqwist said, putting Knoff away. "I need something for leverage."

"Here," Lavitz handed him the club. "This should help."

"Yes," Tolqwist nodded. "I'll get it back to you." Lavitz simply shrugged.

"I'm going with you," Danielle loaded the crossbow. "Just in case." Lavitz and Melisana hid, while the other two slowly crept forward. Positioning herself where she couldn't be seen, Danielle watched Tolqwist go over and ready a boulder. Edging the club for leverage, Tolqwist pushed against the boulder until it gave way. Below the orcs and goblins looked up in surprise as the boulder fell, half too shocked to jump out of the way. It rolled down smashing the unprepared pirates leaving very few alive. All that remained were six goblins, who charged up to the slope and started to climb up. Pushing on another boulder, Danielle held the crossbow ready, as she watched it fall into the valley crushing the six goblins, the way to the old man was now clear. 

"Lavitz, Melisana, it's clear," Tolqwist called. They headed out and all walked over to where the old man was. They could hear him mumbling to himself as Tolqwist untied him. Danielle knelt in front of him looking him over.

"What's your name?" She asked gently. The old man looked at her for a moment, like he was expecting her to disappear.

"My uh, name" He started slowly. "I haven't needed it in a long time – is Keestake, and you're the first human, well, human like faces, I've seen in more years than I can remember, it's true." He looked over Danielle and then the other three around him. She helped him to his feet finding nothing wring with him other than him being really skinny, and having bad breath. As the wind blew harder each wrapped their arms about themselves.

"Is there any shelter?" Danielle asked. 

"Yes, yes," Keestake nodded. "The temple of Shiva, I have been staying there. I can show you the way. Pirates have pillaged and destroyed much, that's when the weather turned bad. But something scared them out, and they have not ventured to it ever since. It should be safe, that's where I have been staying." They let Keestake lead them to where the temple was. Shiva was a Goddess once, but was demoted to a demigod because she interfered too much in the lives of mortals, for her parents liking. Her parents, God of water and Goddess of air, gave her control of those elements making her one that many sailors worship. Danielle went over this into in her head while they walked along.

"And you wouldn't know it to look at me, but in my day, in my day, I was a personal groom to himself – to Viledel, the Sea King. Yes this is the island of Viledel, you didn't know that?" Keestake paused as the others shook their heads. 

"But he was killed when the pirates crushed the island, years and years ago when my hair was still black and my face unlined," Keestake continued. "I didn't fight the pirates, just hid in an overturned boat no one looked under. And finally the pirates were gone, and I have been here alone since, living in the house of the Sea King.

"The orcs came a few says ago, then came the goblins. I ran and took shelter in the temple until they took me prisoner and took over the manor." Keestake shook his head then seemed to brighten up a little. 

"The temple is just over looking the manor, and no one should bother you if you want to take shelter there." As the temple started to become visible, it was no doubt a beauty in its day. It stood two stories high crafted with well fitted planks brought from the main land. The windows were spacious and cheerful with once brightly painted shutter to close against the wind. The gate made of wrought iron once stood before the front door and a trellis for ivy once stood on the right side of the temple. But now after sixty years, the wood is pitted, cracked and decayed. The still spacious windows were missing most of their shutters, save for the few that remained banging in the wind or hanged crookedly. The wrought iron gate, now rusted badly was still in place and the ivy now covered the entire right wall. 

Keestake led the group up to the gate and pulled it open a little. It squeaks but nothing too loudly. Inside the main hall they find it's protected from the wind, and the doors are sound. Evidence of the destruction Keestake described was evident around the main hall of the temple. Gashes were in the walls, while smashed furniture lay in pieces all around. Walking further into the temple, more smashed furniture was about, but this area had a set of stairs leading to the second floor, blocked off by now moldy tapestries. Tolqwist started a fire in the middle of the floor, with the high ceiling it shouldn't choke them out. 

Going ahead, Danielle looked behind the tapestries and gasped at the sight. The room was in utter chaos. A statue of Shiva was seated one hand resting on the arm of her seat, the hand was broken off onto the floor, and the other arm had the hand extended out. The nose was also broken off and dried blood and mud was all over the statue. Thankfully the altar was untouched. 

"I'll be back, Danielle whispered and continued explorations. There was a kitchen with a fireplace, a few empty storage rooms, but one had crates. Closer inspection revealed they were clothing but they were nested by rats and moths. Giving a sigh, Danielle was about to leave when another crate caught her eye. Going over she was please to find not one, but three crates sealed. Praying the nothing would jump out at her, she pried them open and found clean clothes. Digging through them, Danielle found a pair of clothes she liked and a new cloak. Changing quickly, Danielle then gathered her wet clothes and went back to the main hall. She said hi and passed everyone to get to the altar room while everyone stared at her clothes.

"Hey!" Danielle turned hearing Tolqwist call out. "You holding out on us?" He asked indicating her clothes. Looking down at her now clean clothes Danielle smiled to herself. 

"There's a storage room I found with three crates of clean clothes. "Danielle said. "There's plenty so everyone can change." 

"I haven't had clean clothes in a long time," Keestake muttered. 

"Well now would be as good a time as any," Danielle stated then turned to go into the altar room and dropped the wet clothes to the ground. Grabbing the wet cloak, she went to work to clean the statue of the Goddess as best she could, then would do her daily ritual she was so late on. If the sun could be seen through the rain clouds, it would shine at mid-day, a gloomy haze seemed to be around the island. 

Lavitz went with Melisana to the storage and let her change first. Going in when she bid enter he started to rummage through the clothes not all too happy with what he was finding. Turning to go to the next crate, he saw Melisana looking at him again, who turned a slight blush at being caught. Flashing a smile at her he waved her over. 

"Help me with this," Lavitz said and handed a few articles of clothing he liked. "Hold these for me so I don't mix them again."

"Okay," She nodded. It took several minutes but Lavitz found clothing he approved of and changed once Melisana exited. Meeting her outside, they went back to the main room, to let Tolqwist and Keestake go get a change of clothing. 

"Took you long enough," Tolqwist said. They were back in a few minutes changed and saw that Danielle still wasn't back. They sat by the fire warming themselves, still feeling chilled even though they had dry clothes on.

"What's Danielle doing?" Tolqwist wondered out loud.

"She's fine," Lavitz said. "Don't waste time worrying on her." Danielle didn't appear until later that evening.

"I didn't find any food while looking around," Danielle said. 

"Oh I've been surviving by eating rats and onion roots," Keestake spoke up. Everyone's eyebrows went up. 

"Well we can take care of that in the morning," Lavitz grimaced, along with the others. During the first watch, Tolqwist polished Knoff and kept an eye out but nothing happened. Lavitz and Keestake were the only ones that wouldn't take watch, because Lavitz needed to rest for his spells. Melisana took second watch, and was told to wake Tolqwist if she heard anything.

"Tolqwist," Melisana whispered as she shook him. "I heard something squeak."

"It's just a rat," Tolqwist said after listening for a moment.

"But it's squeaking," Melisana said. 

"That's fine," Tolqwist nodded and rolled back over going to sleep. Melisana woke Danielle for the last watch and fell quickly to sleep herself. While Danielle sat there she heard a whisper in the air.

"Danielle…"

It wasn't Guhe. Getting to her feet, Danielle slowly walked up to the altar where the sound came from.

"Danielle…"

As she reached the stairs a light shone from behind the tapestries, which moved slightly like a breeze was blowing behind them. Slowly walking up the stairs Danielle pushed back the tapestries and stepped in. The statue now cleaned was glowing. As Danielle stood there amazed, the broken nose rose from the floor and sealed itself. Then broken hand then rose and sealed itself. She watched in amazement as all the cracks sealed until the statue looked like it was just sculpted. What took Danielle by surprise was when the statue of Shiva stood up.

"You see about you the results of the raid of the Hak-kubra, the pirate orcs. They have defined my sanctuarty." The statue of Shiva spoke looking at Danielle. "When men came hither three generations ago, they slew the men of this island but let me temple be, as is proper. Since then my sanctuary has been subject to wind, storm, age and rot, but I was not offended for that is natures right, to beat down what men have raised.

"But the acts of debasement you see about you have offended me. I chose to destroy this island, and all living upon it; a proper cleansing of the stain by the Hak-kubra.

"I see no reason for you to die in another's offense, however. So I will not cleanse this island this night, as I had planned, but stayed my hand another day, and lay wasted to this place at nightfall tomorrow. If you are fled by then, I will adjudge you fit to survive, and the storm which destroys this place will do no harm to your craft." As she spoke, her volume of voice rose louder and louder until it boomed through out the whole temple, waking the others.

"Where's Danielle?" Tolqwist asked looking around

"I don't know," Lavitz shrugged. Sword drawn, Tolqwist ran towards the booming voice, with Lavitz and Melisana behind him. Reaching the altar room, everyone pauses after they enter hearing the last bit of what Shiva said.

"It is a difficult task, one that you have not chosen," Shiva continued. "But take care in your choices and by choosing wisely you may find your way." At this she sits back down and remains the still statue once more. No more imperfections were shown upon the statue however. 

"So we have until sunset," Tolqwist said. Danielle spun around surprised to see the others there but excited. 

"Did you see that?" She gushed. "First the nose reattached itself, then the hand and all the cracks sealed, it was incredible!" She chatted all the way back to the hall telling them what Shiva said and found Keestake had gone into the kitchen. They entered in and found him looking up as they entered.

"So you're looking for a way off the island?" Keestake asked. All nodded. "Well in his majesties manor, he kept an emergency vessel underground. When the pirates attacked, he didn't get to it in time resulting in the death of himself, wife and son. It's still there under the castle."

"Great, lets eat now so we can go," Tolqwist said. It was still a few hours until dawn but no one refused. Tolqwist left then returned later with some rats and onion roots and dropped them on the floor as he started to prepare them. An unhappy look was on his face as he did this then pass the cooked rats around for everyone. Keestake had no problem eating while the others gingerly picked at their food. A few bites into a rat, Danielle put hers down.

"I can't do this." She said standing up.

"Eat Danielle," Tolqwist said.

"I can't I'm going to get sick." She turned intent on leaving the room when something stood in front of her path.

"Nobody but me eatss, my presciouss ratss." The creature hissed. A ghoul, Danielle realized, where did he come from? Calling on a natural ability she had as a cleric, Danielle tried to turn him, which would cause him to flee in fear. The only problem was it sometimes worked and sometimes didn't. The creature simply looked at Danielle who had her hands outstretched, and attacked. She got out of the way of his bite but both claws made contact, slashing her arms and upper chest.

Tolqwist jumped up to attack while Lavitz shot the ghoul with a magic missile. Danielle tried to turn the creature again, but it only hissed and slashed at her again catching her fatally with one claw. Danielle fell as Tolqwist reached the creature and with the help of Lavitz using the magic missiles, the ghoul was defeated.

"Danielle?" Tolqwist fell to his knees next to her to look her over. She was bleeding badly and unconscious. He tried to bind the wounds but was having no luck, the blood kept seeping through.

"Let me try," Lavitz knelt on the other side, but wasn't having much success himself.

"Out of my way," Melisana said walking over. The guys moved and Melisana got to work, stopping the bleeding and stabilizing her. But she was still unconscious.

"She needs to heal but we don't have time," Lavitz sighed frustrated. The sun had not risen yet but they knew by sundown if they weren't off the island they'd be dead.

"BRING HER TO ME!" The booming voice of Shiva commanded making everyone jump. Lifting Danielle, Tolqwist walked up to the altar room, with the others.

"Put her on the altar, she has done great service to me." Placing her where directed, Tolqwist stepped back as a bright white light filled the room, blinding everyone. Once it subsided and everyone blinked the spots away, they saw Danielle blinking and slowly sitting up. 

"What happened?" Danielle asked.

"The ghoul hit you pretty bad." Tolqwist said then gestured his thumb behind him to Melisana. "She helped heal you then Shiva told us to bring you in here."

"Thank you Melisana," Danielle said getting up. "Thank you Shiva," she said to the statue, she was feeling great except for her clothes.

"We should probably get going but first," Danielle gestured to her clothes which were now torn and bloody. "I'm going to change." Once that was done and Danielle completed her ritual, they all set out towards the manor, Keestake in the lead. Pausing at the top of the hill, you could see the manor was in the shape of an H. Orcs were guarding one half while goblins was on the other half.

"Down there," Keestake whispered pointing to a small dip in the ground. "We can get in that way undetected. The ship is in the catacombs below the castle. The king and his family died before they could escape, so I buried them, properly you know or they'll rise. The king had a wish ring I buried with him, and prepared the bodies so they wouldn't decay."

"The others simply nodded and followed him down. Keestake crawled in the dip first, followed by Melisana, Lavitz, Danielle and then Tolqwist. Moving as quietly as they could, they all paused hearing a goblin. 

"Did you hear that?" A goblin came close, possibly looked around though they couldn't see, and then turned walking away.

"Give me the crossbow," Tolqwist whispered. Danielle pulled it out and tried to twist around to give it to him, but dropped it making a loud clattering noise. 

"There's something over there!" Came a shout. All stood up, and Tolqwist turned to face the goblins as Danielle readied the crossbow. Four goblins stormed in on Tolqwist. Tolqwist took the first one down but was not able to hit the others as they kept dodging out of the way. Lavitz cast his last magic missile for the day at one, which Tolqwist finished when he hit it with his next swing.

One goblin staggered as a bolt, Danielle fired hit it in the chest, distracting Tolqwist. The other goblin clubbed him on the head, knocking Tolqwist down and smiled as they charged, one at Danielle and one at Lavitz. Both pulled out their make shift clubs to defend themselves. Not use to this type of combat, Lavitz was having a hard time hitting them but was able to stay out of its reach. The one who charged Danielle took a wild swing while she hit it with her club. Hitting it a second time finished it off and she turned to help Lavitz with his. Running over, she saw him close his eyes and swing hard, bashing the goblins head in.

"Good job Lavitz!" Danielle quietly cheered as she knelt over Tolqwist. Danielle concentrated doing a few healing spells and waited for Tolqwist to wake up which took a few seconds.

"Damn it!" Tolqwist cursed not happy that he was knocked out.

"Yeah, shh," Danielle patted his shoulder and got up.

"We should go in before more arrive," Lavitz said. Agreed, Keestake got to the window where he was able pull out the bars, they were loosely set in and climbed inside. The others followed and then waited as Keestake put the bars back. Going through the manor they followed him to the lower level stopping at a big door. 

"In the catacombs, there's a lever I can push that will collapse the entrance so we can not be followed." Turning Keestake entered and pointed to a high lever next to a book shelf. "That will open the door, but I can not reach it." Tolqwist walked over and grabbed the lever, resulting in the sound of a clunk, then nothing.

"Looks like we'll have to push it open," Tolqwist sighed. "Danielle guard the door while I push this." Nodding she pulled out the crossbow and stood ready. As it was pushed the door emitted a loud metal upon metal screech that could be heard for miles. Once opened shouts were heard with footsteps running towards them. Waiting for the others to enter first Danielle ducked through, as the clear voices were heard of orcs and goblins. Keestake ran down the passage and waited until the others reached him before pulling the lever. The sound of crashing rocks was heard then screams of the enemies as they were crushed. As it got quiet, everyone waited watching Keestake as his smile got bigger and bigger.

"Well?" Melisana asked.

"There is no ship," Keestake stated, smile still in place. 

"What?" Lavitz responded while everyone's mouth dropped open.

"There is no ship," Keestake replied. "But I needed to trap you in here. Can't have strangers running around on his majesties island." As he finished saying this, he pulled out a dagger and grabbed Melisana by the arm. Jumping forward, Tolqwist made a grab at Keestake trying to restrain him. Spotting this, Keestake redirected his dagger and stabbed Tolqwist deeply in the side. Seeing this Danielle pulled out her club smashing it over Keestake's head making him slump over dead. 

"Tolqwist hold still," Danielle healed him as he sat there fuming. "What's wrong do you still hurt?"

"No I wanted to question him," he pointed at Keestake's body. Melisana leaned down checking his pulse then shook her head to indicate that Danielle did finish him off. 

"Sorry," Danielle stated feeling a little defensive with how Tolqwist was talking to her. "I simply saw you get hurt and wanted to help." He shrugged her off and walked by. She glared at him, this she expected from Lavitz, but not him. She thought he'd be different.

"Better find a way out, lets go," Tolqwist said going down the path. He led the way with Lavitz following, then Melisana and Danielle taking up the rear. Besides a well they past, where the sound of rushing water could be heard, they found that the end of the cave was collapsed. Going back a few steps they gathered around the well.

"You think this is the way out?" Tolqwist asked.

"Only one way to find out," Danielle said looking in and grabbed the bucket. "Lower me down and…"

"No!" Lavitz interrupted. Danielle and Tolqwist had a surprised look on their face. "You can heal us and if you get hurt, we'll have no more magical healing," Lavitz continued completely serious. "Lower me instead." Now Danielle was not only surprised she was astonished. Watching Tolqwist lower him she thought, he's actually thinking of some one else besides himself, who would have thought?

"All I see is water," Lavitz called up. "There are no nooks or any other exits."

"Pull him back up," Danielle sighed. Once Lavitz was out he looked at them. 

"The rushing water went under some rocks, but how far it goes, I don't know," Lavitz added. 

"Melisana, what do you think?" Tolqwist asked. All looked at Melisana, the merchants daughter, who happened to be caught by pirates and is now trying to find a way to escape an island with three jumi. A way out of here before Shiva destroyed it.

"With the way Keestake looked, I don't think this is the way he would have gotten out from," Melisana peered over the well before straightening back up. "Maybe there's a door and we just missed it." Same formation, they headed back up the tunnel searching carefully for any secret door that might be around. Indeed closer to where they started was a hidden door in the wall. Through the doors was a set of stairs, descending farther down into the depths of the catacombs. Just when it seemed they go forever, they saw another set of stairs ascending. 

Going up is when they found it, the dock, but there was no boat, like Keestake said. There were three caves though and a strange brick wall. The third cave had nothing inside it but the strange brick wall continued over into that area. The second cave had the body of the prince, who was pale in death and had bruises all over his body. A chest was against the wall in the back. The first cave had the king and queen, same state as their son, both eyes open. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Danielle whispered as Tolqwist stepped near the king seeing the ring glow and to his surprise the king sat up. Drawing his sword, he engaged the king in combat, when the others heard a sound behind them. Danielle was the closes to the entrance when she saw the prince advancing holding a bastard sword. She attempted to turn him but it failed and the prince slashed at her with the sword, slashing her upper body. 

"Why doesn't this work?" Danielle staggered back as she shouted this in frustration and tried to turn him again. In response, he ran this sword through her side, knocking Danielle into unconsciousness. 

"No!" Melisana and Lavitz shouted. Tolqwist turned as he finished the king to find Lavitz attempting to hit the prince while Melisana tried to tend to Danielle. Seeing Tolqwist heading over, Lavitz jumped out of the way letting Tolqwist trade blows with the prince until he swung high, severing his head. 

"How is she?" Tolqwist asked panting slightly.

"She's unconscious but she'll live," Melisana said. "Let me see to you, Lavitz hold her." Kneeling next to Melisana, she put Danielle's head in his lap, as he gently shifted to get more comfortable, he sighed. Once Melisana tied up his wounds, Tolqwist went over and picked up Danielle. They eyed the queen as they left but she didn't move. In the room the prince was in the chest was full of gold but nothing else note worthy. Stepping up to the brick wall, Tolqwist put Danielle down and hit it hard with Knoff. It shattered a bit leaving a small hole. Peering inside, Tolqwist could see something but wasn't sure what, and hit the wall harder. Having a hole big enough to go through, the stepped in and found he was standing on the galley of a huge ship. 

"I thought there was no ship," Melisana said from the hole as she looked around.

"Keestake either didn't know about it or was lying," Lavitz said as he looked through. Tolqwist stepped out gabbing Danielle and laying her on the galley and then stepped out again returning with the chest. The other two followed him in and looked around.

"How do we get it out," Lavitz questioned out loud. "Who knows how to sail?"

"I do," Melisana said raising her hand. "Know how to sail at least but as for getting out?" She shrugged.

"How about this lever?" Tolqwist asked looking at a lever in the wall. No one was sure but didn't have much of a choice, so he pulled it. In a flash the boat was at the dock they saw earlier. Ahead was a cave exit, they could see the ocean from there, it was about two hours past noon.

"All right first we need," Melisana started but was stopped by Tolqwist.

"Wait," he said. "Shiva said that our vessel would not be touched. If we leave now the pirates could follow. We should probably wait until just before sunset."

"Sounds good to me," Lavitz sat down and stretched.

"But we still need to get ready to said," Melisana said. First they toured the ship and found that there were enough provisions for a voyage, and several nice sized rooms, one in which they put Danielle. On deck, Melisana was barking orders having the guys help make the ship, seaworthy. As the sun touched the water, they were ready to sail and set off.

Wind blew and rain started but none of it seemed to touch the ship as it cut effortlessly through the water. Well away from the island at sundown, the three looked over at the island. Waves were rising and crashing over it, until one rose high in the air and took the form of a hand. The hand grabbed the island and picked it up crushing it, then letting the pieces splash back into the water. 

"Wow," Melisana said. The trip to her home, Ventris took two and a half weeks. Melisana tended to Danielle every night and she woke the day they were pulling into port. They described what happened to the island as Danielle gasped and listened.

"Why did I have to miss that?" Danielle gasped. "The hand must have been so amazing to see."

"Well you just happen to miss all the good things," Lavitz said brushing his nails on his shirt. Danielle closed her gaping mouth and glared at him, which he simply gave her a smile for. Reaching Melisana's house, her father Melkaras, was thrilled that she was home safe and offered the jumi lodging at his home. They rested there doing some trading and getting better armor and weapons, and spent two weeks getting over the small adventure. Lavitz got a set of clothes specially made for him. Danielle saw him wearing the clothes as they got caught on a nail making a small hole in it. Before she could question him she saw the clothes, mend themselves up.

"I want some clothes like that!" Danielle gasped as she got a better look. They were nobles clothes, in shades of blues, with rune over them.

"I made these," Lavitz said proudly. "The inscription of spells at least and time and effort was put into these. They will mend and clean themselves all the time."

"Can you make me a set?" Danielle asked and inwardly grimaced. Great know he would be able to boss her around, but she really wanted those kind of clothes!

"Sure, I'll just need to you to pay for your own set," Lavitz shrugged. 

"Really?" Danielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That's it?" Lavitz nodded. She gave him the money and clothes once they were retrieved, hers in shades of soft purple and lavender. The next day the clothes were ready and Danielle immediately put them on. When she saw Lavitz later that evening she couldn't help but go up and thank him.

"Not a problem," Lavitz shrugged. "You need all the help with your looks that you can get." That shut Danielle up as she backed away and went about her business, all waiting for further instruction on where they were to go.


	3. Ruins

~ just a quick note, if anyone is reading this anything like "this" is spoken in common and anything like *this* is spoken in terren. Please R&R!

Ch – 3 Ruins

'The next stop is the town of Hommlet,' Knoff finally told them a few days later. 'You must rid the town of its evil.' Before booking passage to the main land, the jumi talked with Melissana about the options on what they could do with the ship.

"If you leave it with me, I can get a crew and hire it out to people," Melissana suggested.

"That's a great idea," Danielle nodded.

"Yes, that way we'll have an income," Lavitz nodded. They turned to Tolqwist who nodded silently saying he agreed with them. Leaving that to Melissana, they boarded the ship to the main land and spent the month as they have before, mostly avoiding each other aside from polite chit chat. At the capital, where the ship docked, they traveled out to Hommlet and saw that it was a small adventuring community. Apparently that was only a façade, from what Knoff said about having to rid this place of evil. Tired from travel, they looked at the first house they passed wondering how they were suppose to know who was evil and who wasn't.

"How are we suppose to know…" Danielle started then was interrupted. 

'Nothing interesting in there,' Clade said, surprising all but Lavitz the most.

"He can sense evil," Lavitz said. "I can feel it." Walking through the town they attracted lots of attention, no other jumi were there. 

"We must be the only jumi in town," Danielle said.  
"Try not to attract attention," Tolqwist whispered. Both Danielle and Lavitz gave him a, yeah-right look.

"Right," Danielle laughed. "We sparkle, people will notice us." Passing a few more shops no evil was detected until they reached an inn, called the Inn of the Tavern Wench.

'In there,' Clade said. Stepping inside they paused to look around. Even though it was only morning the place was bustling with activity. It was obvious that this was not only an inn, but a place for entertainment. The girls were dressed in short, short skirts and tops that if the girls breathed too deep look like it would pop open.

"Great," Danielle sighed in a tired voice as girls started to approach Lavitz. In Krom she would steer clear of him when ever he had a crowd, mostly so she wouldn't be confused as part of the mix. He dismissed them politely as they all made their way to an empty table in the back. Another girl came up, like the rest wearing very little, and leaned over looking at Lavitz.

"Can I get you anything, food, drink, entertainment?" Lavitz shook his head no and the girl took Tolqwist and Danielle's order. Danielle was going to order a special jumi wine but declined when she found out the price to be one platinum a cup. Instead she settled for table wine. As they surveyed the crowd many came and went, men went upstairs with girls, and saw a two girls go upstairs together.

'There's one,' Clade said as a lone man came down the stairs. He was badly scarred and wore white wrapped around his hands. Most of the girls avoided him until one took his order and brought some food out to him.

"What should we do?" Danielle asked. She was seated on one side, Lavitz in the middle, and Tolqwist on the other side.

"We could start a fight," Tolqwist cracked his knuckles. 

"And then get arrested," Lavitz pointed out. "How about we follow him upstairs and then confront him?" Tolqwist nodded and had Danielle and Lavitz get two rooms, while he watched the guy. They returned to the table as the man stood up heading back upstairs.

"Wait here," Tolqwist said as both jumi sat down and watched him start after the man. When Lavitz stood up, both him and Danielle had surprised looks on their faces.

"Lavitz what are you doing?" Danielle asked grabbing his arm.

"I don't know," Lavitz replied as he started to also head up the stairs. Grabbing everyone's bags she followed him to see what was going on. 

'There's one,' Clade said as they passed room number one by the stairs. Getting closer to her room, Danielle paused long enough to unlock the door and drop their bags on the floor of number seven and heard Clade speak again.

'Two in there.' The indication was on number nine, the room next to Danielle's room. The guys were across the hall in number six. Lavitz continued down the hall, then his body relaxed. 

"Clade took me over," Lavitz growled glaring at his bracers.

"Lets talk," Tolqwist gestured for them all to go in number six, which was across the hall from number nine. "So how should we do this? There's one in room one and two in room nine one being the guy that was downstairs."

"Lucky me," Danielle joked then got serious. "But unless they attack us first we'll go to jail."

"We could go to your room," Lavitz said as Danielle gave him a weird look. "And insult the scarred guy."

"Yeah and I'll challenge his fighting ability," Tolqwist added. "Danielle you have a spell that can keep you safe, right?"

"Yes, it's called sanctuary," Danielle said. "But it's not guaranteed."

"I see," Tolqwist said. "I was thinking that after the two come in, you stay towards the back and close the door, so if the other guy joins, we have a warning."

"I can do that," Danielle nodded.

"Then lets move our stuff and do this," Lavitz said. Once the guys belongings were removed, and Danielle's out of the way, the guys settled by the wall next to number nine, while Danielle was by the door. Soft voices could be heard but not understood. She cast sanctuary on herself while the guys started talking.

"Did you see that man with the scars?" Lavitz said in his loudest most arrogant tone. "He can't be much of a fighter."

"I'd love to take him on, one on one," Tolqwist said loudly. "He probably wouldn't even be much of a challenge." In response there was the sound of footsteps and the door banged open. The scarred man entered followed by a man six feet tall and twice the size of Tolqwist. Going in they paid no attention to Danielle as she partially closed the door behind them. Tolqwist aimed his attack on the big guy while Lavitz cast magic missiles on the scarred man. The big guy swung at Tolqwist throwing his aim too wide. With a swing Tolqwist sliced through the big guy making him go down. Scar face saw this and redirected his attacks on Tolqwist.

Hearing more footsteps, Danielle turned to see the door open and was roughly pushed aside. Catching herself on the wall, she blew a clear hair from her face as she stood back up. Lavitz turned his magic missiles on the new guy while Tolqwist took care of scar face. Turning, Tolqwist beckoned the new man forward then sliced through him as the man advanced. Looking up to the door, which was still open, they saw everyone from downstairs staring.

"I think I'll go trade rooms," Danielle said and edged through the crowd heading downstairs. With everyone staring they couldn't search the bodies, and Tolqwist noticed all the ladies staring at Lavitz again.

"No one sleeps alone tonight," Tolqwist said. "Sorry ladies," Tolqwist said to the girls. "He's taken, married to the female with us." Lavitz gave Tolqwist an amused, oh really look, while the ladies eyes went wide and disappointed aww's filled the room.

*Just go along with it,* Tolqwist said to Lavitz. *Go tell Danielle.* Lavitz squeezed out and headed down the stairs finding Danielle ready to go back up. 

"We're staying in one room tonight," Lavitz said and held up the key to the room he was sharing with Tolqwist. "I'll turn this key in."

"Okay," Danielle said. "That's not a bad idea. Lets go move our stuff first." Both went back to number seven edging through the crowd. Danielle hard a lot of murmuring going on and glares and nasty looks cast in her direction. Giving them a weird look, Danielle gathered her things and put them in the new room, number three. Tolqwist was smirking while Lavitz had an amused smile on his face.

"What is it?" Danielle finally demanded after closing the door. "And why are the girls being nasty to me all of a sudden?"

"I had to sort of tell them something," Tolqwist said and looked away.

"What?" Danielle demanded.

"Just that, you're married to Lavitz," Tolqwist said quickly. Danielle's jaw drops as she stood there not speaking.

"It was so they would leave him alone," Tolqwist defended himself. Closing her mouth, Danielle took a breath, took on a peaceful serene look and walked into a small room, reserved as a washroom. Closing the door attached, she turned and started to hit the wall screaming out her frustration. Stopping she felt a little bit better when she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"You're not getting ambushed again are you?" A guy called.

"No," Lavitz replied. "Just having some fun." Danielle's eyes went wide hearing this.

"Oh, then I'll leave you to your privacy," Footsteps faded away. Stepping out of the washroom, Danielle glared at both of them. Lavitz simply grinned at her while shrugging when Tolqwist started to speak. 

"I only…"

"Don't talk to me," Danielle interrupted holding her hand up. "Just don't talk to me." Tolqwist closed his mouth, and rolled over to take a nap. Lavitz stood at the door keeping watch waiting for the crowd to be gone, while Danielle sat at the window, fuming. Once it cleared they were going to search the rooms and hopefully find some clues. It wasn't until a few hours passed before it was clear. Tolqwist was up soon after and they headed out to the rooms. 

"Danielle," Tolqwist started.

"I'm over it," She interrupted again. "Just don't talk to me about it." In the first room they found some gold but no clues. Leaving that there they went to the other room and found a small wooden chest, locked. Tolqwist busted it open and found the following: one hundred platinum, two hundred fifty six gold, twenty seven silver a scroll case and an assortment of gems. 

"How dare they!" Tolqwist looked at the gems in fury. Seeing him get so upset, Danielle stepped forward putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy," She whispered. "This is a common thing unfortunately. It grieves us, but do not let it take over you. It was an insult to jumi to buy and sell gems for riches or use them as decorations, especially since that's where their soul resides in their body. They feel it should be buried like a human body is when it dies. Tolqwist had grown up in the Bejeweled city, while Lavitz left it when he was very young. Danielle was born outside the Bejeweled city, while her parents were traveling with her sister. 

"We will bury them," Danielle said. Nodding, they took the chest back to their room. Opening the scroll, they found it read like a diary entry. It explained that the old Moat house, several hours away, is now being used as the main location hideaway, for the minions. General directions of the location was scrawled at the bottom of the page. This was one of the spies from the temple.

"Unless something else happens, we should head there in the morning," Tolqwist said. 

"Why don't we explore the rest of the town for now," Lavitz suggested. They headed out and walked by the village hall, some farmhouses, trader and exchange stores when Clade spoke again.

'There's two in there.' A shield and lantern are suspended on chains. The shield is painted to show a sword and cheese. The group walked in and saw this place looked like the general area for villagers and travelers alike to stop and buy any supplies needed. Two men stood inside, both behind the counter talking. 

"Good day," Greeted one, who eyed the three. He stood about average height, but like the other guy who was at the inn, was badly scarred. His partner, was average looking about the same height, said nothing as the jumi looked around. 

"Can I help you with anything, my name is Rannos," The greeter said walking around the counter.

"I need an explorers outfit," Tolqwist said, looking over Rannos and his partner in the store. Rannos brought out several pair, until Tolqwist picked out one he liked. Danielle bought a composite short bow, trading in the crossbow, and a mace to replace the club. 

'Do not take them on now,' Clade spoke to everyone. 'You can not handle them.' 

"Thanks for your time," Danielle nodded to the two as they headed out the door. Night was just falling, when they reached the inn. The females swarmed Lavitz, as a few appreciative looks were passed Danielle's way from some guys along with glares from girls. Ordering dinner, they all headed up to rest before heading out in the morning. Tolqwist slept on his bedroll as Lavitz and Danielle each took a bed, there was two in the room. 

Morning arrived swiftly, as the group prepared and headed out to buy some light riding horses. It took them three hours to reach the Moat House, which was indeed in ruins as described by people in the town. Walls were crumbling, and an old bridge was stretched over a now dried moat, which could now be described as a canyon. 

Once dismounted, each tethered up their horses and carefully crossed the drawbridge making sure it wouldn't crack under their weight. Looking around the inside, there was a tower with a collapsed second level to the left and a pair of doors, to go inside at the upper right. As they approached the tower first a clicking, and a tittering was heard coming from inside. 

"Spider?" Tolqwist questioned and drew Knoff looking at the sword. "We have to rid this place of pest?"

'Exterminate all,' was the reply they got. Danielle shook her head as she drew out her bow and took aim. As she pulled the arrow back, the string broke rendering the bow useless.

"Dang it!" Danielle threw down the bow and glared at Lavitz who was snickering. Biting his lip, Tolqwist picked up a rock to throw. Inside the tower it seemed unnaturally dark and it didn't seem a good idea to go inside. Gripping the rock, Tolqwist must have gripped it too hard as it crumpled to dust in his hand. Soon all three were trying to throw rocks in, when one finally hit. A loud screech was heard followed by the spider coming out. It stood about three feet in height and advanced on Tolqwist the nearest. Lavitz and Danielle hung back, not too sure about approaching it and settled for throwing rocks.

"This is pathetic," Danielle sighed as the rocks she threw didn't hit the creature at all. 

"What else are we suppose to do," Lavitz asked then smiled seeing that his rock hit. "Ask the spider nicely to keel over?"

"Right," Danielle gave a half laugh. "Maybe you could charm it to death," Danielle returned sarcastically. 

"And I would succeed, but I think Tolqwist is doing fine," Lavitz said seeing the spider just keel over. Rolling her eyes they went to the double doors having to walk up some steps to reach them, and silently walked inside past the broken doors. The great hall had destroyed furniture about, tattered banners hung on the wall and heaps of rotting clothing. Beams from above are scattered across the ground, showing that nothing larger than a rat could possibly pass above. They decided to head to the first door by the broken double doors and work their way towards the back.

They passed a stairway which had a collection of rubble at the top not accessible and stopped at the first set of doors. Previously broken it seems that they were recently repaired, and sounds of talking could be heard inside. Tolqwist gave the other two a grin and knocked on the door. The talking stopped instantly and sounds of shuffling could be heard. 

"Time to let the party in," Tolqwist slammed on the door, breaking it open, finding around nine brigands around. Gesturing for them to come forward, the brigands attacked, four around Tolqwist and two surrounding Danielle and Lavitz each. With Knoff ready, Tolqwist took two down, as the other two hit with swords. One cut Tolqwist on the arm while the other barely scraped his chest. Spinning around with Knoff, he cut off the head of one brigand and caught the other deeply in the chest.

Danielle attacked with her mace as Lavitz cast his missiles at the brigands around him. The two on Danielle had a mace and a hand ax, which she dodged the ax, but got caught with the mace on her side. Swinging her mace around, Danielle hit the one with the ax, knocking the weapon from his hands, as the one with the mace hit her again. Hearing the one with the mace yelp in pain, Danielle saw the dust settle from a missile and give Lavitz a grateful smile. Seeing that Tolqwist took care of the brigands around him and was heading her way.

"Your turn," Danielle smiled as she stepped back barely missing the mace. The brigand stopped sensing some one behind him and turned to see Tolqwist standing there. Swinging the mace, the brigand was too slow, Knoff had already sliced through finishing him off. Wiping the sword off, Tolqwist gave Danielle a nod as she returned a smile and proceeded with Lavitz to search the bodies. Currently this was the best way they could get currency for a living.

Once everything of value was collected, the three peered into the open door of the next room and saw only rats scurrying around, over crushed stone, and burnt cloth. Inside they found a large broadsword and set that aside to grab on the way out and sell. Going on they found the next room, looks like it was once a bed chamber, to a leader of some type. Now the bed was chopped in pieces, as furniture lay smashed around the room. Closing the door, the next door was lying on the ground. Looking in they saw a giant lizard and a chest towards the back.

"I'm not killing the lizard," Tolqwist said looking at Knoff. There was no reply. Edging in, Tolqwist passes the lizard, which merely looked at him, and opened the chest. Inside was over a hundred gold pieces. Going back he whispered: "We'll have to come back for the chest when we leave. There's over a hundred gold in there."

"Very nice," Danielle nodded along with Lavitz, then looked at Tolqwist. "Are you okay?"

"A little tired, wounded, but I think we can go on," Tolqwist shrugged. Danielle pursed her lips and looked down at herself.

"We should probably rest a night before going on, heal, and that way we can put what we found away in our rooms," Danielle suggested. 

"All right, let me grab the chest," Tolqwist went back in as Danielle and Lavitz grabbed the other items strapping them into the horses. Instead of returning to Hommlet they rested outside a little distance away from the ruins and made camp. The night was quiet, and once usual morning rituals were taken care of the three was ready to continue.

Returning to the same area they stopped at and found the following in the remaining rooms: evidence of an old kitchen, old tables and a stove were in tact, A few empty rooms that seemed to have been stripped of their riches seeing how tracing outlines of objects once hung was seen on the wall, and the final room, with many rats, had a set of stairs in the back, looking as if it was cleared of debris. The only thing blocking their path were nine knolls.

Drawing Knoff, Tolqwist looked around, seeing they didn't look very happy. As they charged to attack, he took three down in one fell swoop, leaving three on him, one went to Lavitz and two went to Danielle. Sanctuary was cast on herself as the confused knolls tried but couldn't hit her. Lavitz fired his missiles at the knoll, he was able to keep it at bay from doing him any serious injuries. Once the three in front of Tolqwist was slain, he turned killing the one on Lavitz, then finished off the other two. Danielle stepped forward and did some healing on the two, then looked to the stairs. The three headed down the stairs going slowly to avoid any possible traps.

At the bottom they saw torn sacks, broken barrels and shattered weapons, giving evidence that this was once a storage area. Before moving on, Lavitz noticed that there were two doors hidden behind the rubble. Clearing away the rubble, it took Tolqwist a few minutes to bust down the doors. They were new, with new locks, well oiled. Both rooms were an armory with well-stocked weapons and barrels of salted meats and brandy. There were arrows and bolts but no weapons to go with them. Sighing, Danielle followed the other two as they headed further down the dungeon.

The next area was a cell, and the three see immediately advancing them are twelve zombies! They are surrounded as the zombies attacked. Danielle put her hands forward holding her holy symbol trying to rebuke them, and to her astonishment, it worked! Only one backed off but it still worked! Tolqwist and Lavitz were defending themselves as Danielle tried it again, this time sending two more off. The third time didn't do anything and the zombies close to Danielle knew what she was trying to do and closed in on her. Putting all her effort in this one, three of them, went scurrying off, like the others in the cells, hiding in a corner.

Mage armor was cast on Tolqwist when Lavitz first saw the zombies surround them. While Tolqwist attacked with Knoff, Lavitz fired missiles at them, which made it easier for Tolqwist to finish off. Because of their number, a few hits were given all around, but nothing too serious. They looked around seeing that it was clear and the guys shook their heads with smiles seeing the zombies huddle in the cells. Tolqwist stepped forward, easily killing them off while Danielle checked Lavitz and herself, then Tolqwist when he returned for healing. Seeing her wasn't too badly injured she decided to save her spells for now. 

"Shall we move on?" Lavitz suggested. The others nodded and followed Tolqwist lead. The following rooms provided little interest for the group. Many were caved in, had rotting clothing, or just plain filth. A small pantry and kitchen like area was found but no one in them. They paused at one room, which had a natural pool, but decided it wasn't worth entering when they spotted the huge crayfish inside.

The next door they came upon was open, as bear like creatures looked up in surprise. The first one got up, thinking he could take care of this easily and was promptly sliced by Tolqwist. The others jumped up seeing the first taken down so easily and charged the door, only problem they could only fit one through at a time. The next two Tolqwist was able to dispatch, it was at the third one he had a problem. His hands were slick, from blood, and sweat, and as he rose Knoff, the sword flew out of his hands into the wall inside the room. The creature attacked knocking Tolqwist off his feet, and hit the ground hard, as the others poured out. One advanced Tolqwist while the other remaining two advanced Danielle and Lavitz.

Casting sanctuary on herself, Danielle advance to Tolqwist who was bleeding heavily, as the two creatures kept trying to hit her and were getting frustrated at not being able to. She chanted casting her healing on him, letting him wake a few minutes later. Another surprise came when Tolqwist saw Knoff was back in his hands. Shaking the thought off, Tolqwist got up and attacked the two creatures near them as Danielle backed out of the way and looked for Lavitz.

He was defending himself all right, until the creature got in one good hit, slicing his upper chest. His clothes mended but he would keep bleeding until healed. Danielle went over to help him and cast her healing chant on him, as Tolqwist came forward, killing the last of the creatures. All sat down for a moment, tired and winded before getting back up.

"It's been a few hours since we have been in her, we should probably rest again," Danielle suggested, trying to slow her breaths, Lavitz nodded.

"But there's only three more doors, I want to finish this," Tolqwist stated.

"My spells are just about wiped," Lavitz said. "I don't have much more of a defense to put up."

"And nearly all my healing spells are gone," Danielle added. "We need to rest." Letting out a small sigh of frustration, Tolqwist nodded as they quietly headed back out to their camp after checking the knolls. Only item they found of value was a crossbow and bolts, which Danielle could use. The night passed again peacefully putting the three on their guard. In the morning they slowly headed back down, noting that the slain remained where they fell. The one set of doors, were closed but not locked to which the group opened and peered inside. Another storage area, with more food, not much else. The next door they found had several beds, but none of them occupied, arousing suspicions as to who was around. A set of double doors was the last and was most likely where the leader was present. 

Taking a breath, they prepared before entering. Lavitz cast mage armor on Tolqwist and himself, while Danielle cast sanctuary so she would be able to heal any that is injured. In lead, Tolqwist pushed the heavy doors open and saw the leader. A beautiful female, in a room lavishly decorated with thick rugs, wall hangings and soft chairs. A brazier burns keeping the room warm and a slight sent of incense was in the air.

"How dare you enter my domain!" She shouted standing. "I will make you pay!" As she stood Danielle could see a statue of the God Ifrit, the god of demons. From her dress, she also knew this was a cleric and could possibly get past her sanctuary spell. The first thing the cleric did was a spell of summon monster, a creature to help her fight the group. Tolqwist didn't know but Danielle and Lavitz recognized the spell. Stepping into action, Lavitz cast mage armor on Danielle, knowing she would need it, as she pulled out her crossbow and attacked. The cleric deflected the arrow easily while Lavitz moved on to his next spell and sent a magic missile at her. Once Tolqwist closed in the distance between him and the evil cleric, he struck with Knoff hitting the cleric the same time the missile did. She screamed in rage, as the monster she summoned arrived, a small demon that went to attack Danielle. Problem was the demon only came up to her waist and had a hard time getting past her armor, resulting in it just scratching at her.

The cleric cast another spell, making Tolqwist body jerk from the effects of it and surprise. In the back, Danielle and Lavitz felt their heart sink, recognizing the spell she cast just blinded Tolqwist. Now not being able to see, the cleric laughed and taunted at him, dodging fatal blows.

"Damn you get off!" Danielle yelled at the demon that was still scratching at her. She pulled out her mace, smacking it away but it only returned. 

"Go help Tolqwist," Lavitz stepped up hitting the demon with his staff. "I'll handle him." He had used all of his magic missiles on the leader and was now not able to do much else. It was obvious the leader was playing with Tolqwist, until Danielle tried to hit her with the crossbow again. She once again deflected the arrow but the distraction was enough for Tolqwist to finally hit her, cutting a deep gash in the evil cleric's side.

Just as Lavitz smashed the demon on the head, enough to kill it, he turned and saw the cleric deliver a hard blow to Tolqwist and Danielle rushing forward to heal him. Watching this, Lavitz got an idea and cast another lesser spell. If she wanted to blind Tolqwist, she would see how it feels, Lavitz thought as he cast light in the evil cleric's eyes, blinding her as well. Now she won't be able to hit Tolqwist but unfortunately she could still cast spells. The next spell, staggered Tolqwist almost making him drop to his knees. He was now diseased, with what they didn't know, but he now felt worse than before. Taking in a breath, Tolqwist heaved Knoff up in the direction Danielle was yelling and delivered the fatal blow.

As she crumpled, Tolqwist fell to his knees, thankful this fight was over. He wouldn't have been able to go on much longer. Lavitz stepped forward to assist him while Danielle saw that the armor the cleric was wearing was magical, and would assist Tolqwist greatly once he was well. Once she tugged it off, the two led Tolqwist back to the horses and slumped him over his. Reaching Hommlet, Lavitz and Danielle put Tolqwist in his room first, then Danielle went out seeking the high cleric. Once the cleric knew what ailed him, he cast the appropriate spells and left after being paid so Tolqwist could rest. Danielle spent the evening cleaning the new armor and left it by his bed to find once he woke up. 

In the morning, Tolqwist donned the new armor but at the moment chose not to say anything to either Danielle or Lavitz. The time for thanks could come later, there was still business to take care of in town. Heading straight to the trading store, the three entered and watched Tolqwist march right up to Rannos and his partner. The two recognized the armor as their eyes flashed and looked warily at the three. 

"You know where this came from," Tolqwist stated. "Your time will come." The two only smirked at him. 

"Lareth was merely a pawn," Rannos said. 

"Your time will come," Tolqwist said and turned to leave, Danielle and Lavitz following. Spotting a young boy, about ten years or so, Tolqwist waved him over. 

"Gather all the messengers and bring them all here," Tolqwist said tossing the child a gold piece. He nodded and ran off quickly returning in a few minutes with eleven others all around his age. 

"Do you know the men in that shop?" Tolqwist pointed to where Rannos and the other guy was. All the children nodded. "I'll give you each five gold to watch and see if they try to leave town. If they do the first one to reach me gets an additional five gold." After handling out the promised gold and telling the children where to find them, the group returned to the inn. They were in their room when one child returned later that evening. All sat up alert seeing the child trembling and troubled. 

"They sent me here with a message," The child said in a small voice. He was terrified. "Meet them in the woods at midnight, there will be a trail." Tolqwist thanked him and gave him the give gold then the child ran off. The sun was low in the sky, almost dark.

"We should go now," Tolqwist said getting up. Agreeing that this was the best idea, they all headed down to the stables to get their horses and headed out the gates. It wasn't too far out of town where they found the trail. The body of each messenger boy, save the one they saw, was sprawled out, mutilated, in a grotesque trail leading deeper into the woods. 

Covering her mouth, Danielle's eyes shined with tears. The guys clenched their fist, suppressing the urges to shout their outrage at the darkening sky. Picking up the pace, they followed the trail to a clearing where Rannos and his scarred friend waited, sadistic smiles on their faces.

"You're early," Rannos said casually leaning against a tree. "Gremag and I were just talking about you."

"Couldn't keep you waiting could we?" Tolqwist said through clenched teeth and dismounted drawing his sword. Gremag, the scarred man only stood observing, not joining the conversation. As Danielle and Lavitz dismounted, Tolqwist attacked. Rannos tried to parry the hit but was only able to soften the blow as Lavitz cast a fire sphere and directed it on him. Hitting Tolqwist and twisting to get away from the fire, Rannos face changed to panic as he realized he didn't have the upper hand in the battle after all. The fire sphere followed him and he saw Danielle healing Tolqwist. Moments later, he perished in the fire sphere.

Gremag merely smirked and said: "Rannos had nothing compared to me." Tolqwist simply beckoned him forward holding Knoff ready. Pulling out two daggers, Gremag's smile broadened even more as he jumped at Tolqwist. Lavitz redirected his fire sphere over to Gremag, while Tolqwist and him parried blows until Gremag cut his side making Tolqwist stagger a moment. Danielle rushed forward to heal him, and though the wound was gone, he still looked pretty bad, almost physically drained. Once again using all his strength, Tolqwist pulled himself up again, but this gave Gremag the opportunity to cut him again. Casting the rest of the fire sphere's he had, Lavitz directed them all onto Gremag, who seemed to easily jumped out of the way of them. As he turned to try and attack Tolqwist once more, he didn't see the sphere come up behind him. Crumpling in a heap, Gremag was done. 

"Tolqwist!" Both Danielle and Lavitz rushed forward and helped him to his horse. Checking the bodies, they grabbed the armor, which amazingly didn't burn, while Lavitz claimed the dagger for his own defense. 

"Well I can see why Tolqwist is looking so drained," Lavitz said. "This is a dagger of venom, poisons who ever it hits."

"I'm not powerful enough to reverse those effects," Danielle sighed. "We need to get him to the cleric in town again." Returning to town, it was now fully dark out, they went to wake up the cleric.

"Back again?" He questioned shaking his head. While checking Tolqwist over, Danielle and Lavitz explained what happened. Hearing about the children, the cleric had to stop for a moment to absorb the shock. Shaking his head again, he got up to retrieve three potions and gave them to Tolqwist.

"Drink this," the cleric told him. "You will need two and a half weeks rest. No stress, no practice, no exertion." Thanking him, the two helped Tolqwist back to the inn and put him in one of the beds. Once he was settled, Danielle and Lavitz looked at the other bed, then eyed each other.

"I'll be back," Lavitz said and left. He returned a moment later with some of the stronger looking inn girls carrying a bed. Setting it up against the other wall by the foot of the beds, there was barely enough room to get around it. Shooing the girls out, Lavitz gave Danielle a smile, before changing and going to bed.

In the morning, Tolqwist tried to get up, but was scolded by Danielle saying he was not to move, or she'd give him more of a reason to stay bedridden. Once she got downstairs, the girls were still glaring at her, but Danielle paid it no mind and ordered breakfast. It arrived as Lavitz came down and started to walk to Danielle, passing a few girls who were talking. A surprised looked crossed his face and he reached the table before Danielle was able to take a bit.

"Let me taste that for you," Lavitz said loudly while Danielle gave him a questioning look. Before she could question what he was doing, the girls rushed over grabbing the plate from him, muttering an excuse about some thing wasn't right and they would bring out another. 

"I heard them say they were going to try and poison you," Lavitz shrugged. "So like the devoted husband I'm supposed to be, I saved you." Lavitz finished with a broad grin. Shaking her head, Danielle took a deep breath. This was going to be a long two weeks.


End file.
